


Ángel de la muerte pequeña (y la escena de codeína)

by Imadethisforreadingok



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadethisforreadingok/pseuds/Imadethisforreadingok
Summary: Lo sé...él lo sabe...que mata por compasión.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu (minor), Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko (minor)
Kudos: 5





	1. Y aquí voy

**Author's Note:**

> Nowaki y Hiroki son mi pareja favorita.
> 
> Y por lo tanto, deben sufrir.
> 
> No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia.

**Capitulo 1: Y aquí voy.**  
  
Hiroki suspiró por la que sería la décima vez ese día, y se detuvo fuera de la reja de la Universidad, mirando a su alrededor cautelosamente, asegurándose de que _él_ no estuviera cerca.  
  
No sabía por qué (y siendo honestos, no quería imaginarse el motivo) pero últimamente, uno de sus alumnos parecía bastante interesado en él. Si por interesado nos referimos a completamente obsesionado, al punto de visitarlo en casi todos sus descansos, e incluso llegando a interrumpir sus clases.  
  
Por supuesto, no era algo de qué preocuparse, era solo un chico algo confundido después de todo, y Hiroki sentía algo de lástima por eso. El pobre probablemente no tenía nadie con quien hablar al respecto.  
  
Claro, un poco de precaución no daña a nadie, y honestamente, lo último que Hiroki querría es que se enterara de donde vive e intentara visitarle. Nowaki sería mucho menos comprensivo que él, por una vez en su vida.  
  
Claro, tendría que decirle a Nowaki que uno de sus alumnos lo ha estado acosando, pero un problema a la vez.  
  
Por ahora, solo tenía que alejarse e ir a la estación, y ya luego lidiaría con--  
  
—Kamijou-sensei!  
  
Ah mierda, muy tarde.  
  
Maldiciendo internamente, Hiroki permaneció en donde estaba, porque _tal vez si fingía no haberlo oído, se iría y entonces podría volver a casa en donde Nowaki probablemente ya lo estaba esperando y--_  
  
Y alguien lo acaba de abrazar por detrás.  
  
—Hey!—Hiroki, ya algo molesto, se zafó fácilmente, y volteo a encarar al alumno, quien lo estaba viendo a los ojos, sonriendo, como si todo esto no fuera incómodo para nada.—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
  
—Kamijou-sensei, me dijo que estaría en la librería después de la escuela— le recriminó, como si Hiroki tuviera la culpa de algo— ¿Qué acaso no quiere verme?  
  
—Sólo quiero verte en tus respectivas clases, y nada más. No fuera del horario, no en otras clases, y mucho menos quiero que me abraces, vamos, vuelve a casa, o a donde quiera que vayas— Con eso, se volteó, lista para largarse de ahí de una vez, pero una mano tomó la suya por la muñeca, deteniéndolo.  
  
—Kamijou-sensei, por favor, deme una oportunidad.  
  
—Touma— dijo Hiroki, con voz firme— Suéltame, por favor  
  
—No hasta que me dé una oportunidad— Apretó su muñeca fuertemente, impidiendo a Hiroki soltarse.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho, varias veces, no estoy interesado en salir con mis alumnos— Intentó mover su mano, pero Touma lo estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte— Suéltame.  
  
—¿Y si no fuera su alumno? ¿Me daría una oportunidad entonces?— Dijo Touma, acercándose a Hiroki, demasiado cerca para su gusto  
  
—No! Ahora sueltáme— No quería atraer la atención de las pocas personas que había alrededor, pero Touma se estaba acercando demasiado (y era más alto que Hiroki, casi tan alto como Nowaki) mientras apretaba muñeca aún más fuerte, tanto que estaba comenzando a doler.  
  
— _Genial_ — pensó Hiroki— _Ahora no solo debo explicarle a Nowaki por qué llegué tarde, sino también del moretón que seguro me va a dejar en mi muñeca, y que no podré explicar sin primero decirle hey, no te preocupes, es de mi acosador de hace unas semanas que se abalanzó sobre mi hoy, por cierto, ¿como estuvo tu día?_  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no me da una oportunidad? ¿Acaso...?— Touma se acercó a Hiroki, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en sus labios, y Hiroki tuvo que girar su cabeza, aún luchando por zafarse— ¿Acaso Kamijou-sensei ya tiene a alguien?  
  
Dios, en serio no quería meter a Nowaki en esto, no era justo, pero esta situación ya se estaba saliendo de sus manos (no que la hubiera tenido en sus manos en algún punto) y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba sintiendo miedo hacia Touma y estaba comenzando a temblar--  
  
—Sí!- Gritó, mirando a Touma directo a los ojos— Ya tengo a alguien, y no necesito a nadie más, así que suéltame, y lárgate de aquí  
  
Touma se le quedó viendo, su mirada tomó un tono abatido por un momento, pero fue remplazada rápidamente con algo que Hiroki no podía descifrar bien, y en vez de soltarlo, tomó su otra muñeca con fuerza, inmovilizándolo.  
  
—No sé quien es la persona que tiene a Kamijou-sensei, pero...! Pero estoy seguro que yo soy mejor que esa persona, y lo puedo demostrar, si Kamijou-sensei me da una oportunidad  
  
Touma cerró sus ojos y acercó sus rostros, con la obvia intención de besarlo, y Hiroki aprovechó esto y pisó su pie con fuerza, haciendo que Touma retrocediera y soltara sus muñecas y Hiroki pudiera alejarse de ahí, muy rápidamente.  
  
Llegó a la estación y se volteó, suspirando de alivio cuando vió que Touma no lo había seguido. Abordó el tren, aún mirando ligeramente a sus lados, solo por precaución, hasta que llegó a casa  
  
Subiendo las escaleras hacia el pequeño apartamento, ya cuando la adrenalina del momento había pasado, se puso a pensar.  
  
Técnicamente, no había pasado nada serio, Touma no había logrado besarlo, y Hiroki pudo manejar la situación...más o menos.  
  
Así qué, no había motivo por el cual decirle algo a Nowaki. Él ya estaba suficientemente estresado con su trabajo en el hospital, lo último que necesitaba era preocuparse por Hiroki.  
  
Suspiró, y abrió la puerta.  
  
—Ya volví— Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el genkan. Escuchó como alguien se acercó a él por detrás, y cuando se volteó, Nowaki se encontraba frente a él.  
  
—Bienvenido, Hiro-san— Dijo mientras sonreía, y Hiroki se sonrojó ligeramente, sintiéndose mejor al ver a Nowaki sonreír.  
  
Nowaki se acercó a él, y Hiroki vagamente pensó en lo diferente que se sentía a comparación de cómo lo había hecho Touma,cuando Nowaki lo besa, una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra sosteniendo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y Hiroki no puede evitar derretirse en él, como si el beso de Nowaki se llevará todas sus preocupaciones.  
  
Hiroki desenlaza sus dedos inconscientemente, y Nowaki roza su mano con la muñeca de Hiroki en un intento por volverlos a unir, tocando en donde Touma lo había sujetado bruscamente, haciendo que Hiroki suelte un ligero quejido.  
  
Nowaki se separa al instante, y Hiroki se siente de repente muy frío.  
  
—¿Hiro-san?— Lo mira preocupado, y Hiroki evita la vista girando su cabeza  
  
—No te preocupes, no es nada— Dice, e intenta iniciar de nuevo el beso, porque tal vez si Nowaki ve que Hiroki esta iniciandolo por una vez, se olvide de la herida, y así puede evitar mentirle al respecto.  
  
Pero Nowaki niega con la cabeza suavemente, y toma la mano de Hiroki, inspeccionando su muñeca con una expresión preocupada.  
  
Hiroki lo observa, sabiendo muy bien que su muñeca está marcado por un moretón rojizo, y suspira resignado cuando Nowaki lo voltea a ver a los ojos, preocupado.  
  
—Hiro-san, tienes un moretón en tu muñeca.  
  
—No me digas, no me había dado cuenta  
  
—¿Cómo pasó? Se ve reciente...  
  
—Ah...— Maldición, Nowaki lo está viendo directo a los ojos, pero no puede decirle, no puede preocuparlo, ¿pero mentirle?, se siente sucio de tan solo pensar en que debe de mentirle a Nowaki— Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro antes de venir, y...me cayó un libro muy pesado encima— Wow, excelente excusa.  
  
Por la mirada que Nowaki le estaba dando, era obvio que no le creía en lo absoluto, pero Hiroki sabía que Nowaki no lo presionaría en decirle la verdad. Era demasiado amable para eso...y por ese motivo Hiroki se sentía aún peor de aprovecharse de eso.  
  
Hubo silencio unos segundos (que para Hiroki se sintieron horas) hasta que Nowaki suspiró.  
  
—Entonces...ten más cuidado, Hiro-san.— Dijo, aún sosteniendo su mano en la suyas.  
  
—Sí...  
  
—Ven, hay que ponerle hielo— Dijo y guió a Hiroki a la cocina.  
  
Hiroki se sentó en una silla del comedor, viendo como Nowaki sacaba un paquete de hielo del congelador. Se sentó al lado de Hiroki, y lo colocó suavemente encima de su muñeca.  
  
Hiroki suspiró al contacto y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el frío envolvía su muñeca, aminorando el dolor que hasta hace unos momentos no sabía que estaba sintiendo.  
  
—Hiro-san—Dijo Nowaki, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Hiroki abrió sus ojos y lo observó— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿verdad?  
  
—¿Ahora a que viene eso?— Murmuró Hiroki— Claro que lo sé.  
  
Nowaki asintió, una expresión extraña pasó por su rostro, y Hiroki vagamente pensó que le recordaba a algo, ¿pero qué?  
  
—Y Hiro-san...sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por tí, porque te amo...¿no?  
  
Hiroki se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, riendo ligeramente.  
  
—...Lo sé.  
  
Cuando levantó la vista, Nowaki seguía viéndolo con esa expresión indescifrable, pero que hacía a Hiroki temblar por algún motivo...  
  
—Hiro-san, te amo.  
  
Hiroki se sonrojó de nuevo, pero por algún motivo no sintió el mismo sentimiento de inmensa alegría y suave opresión que siente cuando Nowaki lo dice...pero no sabe que siente.  
  
Aún así, este es Nowaki, y Hiroki sabe que lo ama...  
  
—...Lo sé...yo también...te amo, Nowaki.  
  
Nowaki lo besa de nuevo, un poco más fuerte de lo que Hiroki normalmente espera de él, pero está bien.  
  
Porque es Nowaki...y el nunca le haría daño.

  
  
Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's creepy time baby

**Capítulo 2: Memento Mori**  
  
Cuando Hiroki entró al salón de clases, lo ignoró. Al menos por unos cuantos minutos, y no es que pudieran culparlo, después de todo estaba dando la clase de ese día en automático ya que tenía muchas cosas en su mente ese día.  
  
Una de esas cosas siendo Nowaki....  
  
Bien, todas esas cosas en su mente eran sobre Nowaki, que sorpresa.  
  
— _Estoy siendo absurdo_ — pensó— _Nowaki no está actuando raro, sí, tal vez se fue más temprano de lo usual, y ni siquiera dejó una nota, pero-_  
  
Hiroki de repente se concentró en ese lugar, en la primera fila izquierda. Vacío.  
  
¿Acaso...Acaso Touma no había asistido hoy?  
  
Eso era...extraño. Touma iba incluso a las otras clases de Hiroki, ¿por qué faltaría a la suya? había sido increíblemente persistente hasta ahora.  
  
Bueno, no es que a Hiroki le causara pena que no hubiera venido, mejor para él. Se ahorraba tener que mirar sobre su hombro cada 5 minutos.  
  
Aunque no dejaba de ser peculiar... tampoco lo había visto el fin de semana...  
  
Y luego Misaki Takahashi entró tarde a la clase, y todo lo que Hiroki había estado pensando se desvaneció al lanzarle un libro brillantemente apuntado a la cabeza del joven.  
  
Touma tampoco lo visitó a la salida como era costumbre. Hiroki se preguntó si por fin se había podido librar de él. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad  
  
— _No debería confiarme tanto_ — pensó, mirando sobre su hombro ya por costumbre— _Puede volver a aparecer, y ahora en serio debería decirle a Nowaki…mentirle otra vez sería…_ — suspiró, cansado. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, y no logró ver nada — No es hora de pensar en eso, necesito pasar a la biblioteca, necesito material para la clase de mañana— Murmuró, y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca de la universidad.  
  
Ya había estado buscando veinte minutos, y todavía no podía encontrar el libro que necesitaba  
  
—Qué molestia…debería estar aquí…— se quejó en voz alta, sus manos tocando la espina de los libros enfrente de él, a pesar de saber muy bien que el que necesitaba no estaba ahí.  
  
Suspiró, y miró alrededor, intentando encontrar al bibliotecario a alguno de sus ayudantes, hasta que por fin divisó un ayudante acomodando libros a unos metros de él.  
  
Comenzó a caminar hacia él, y tocó ligeramente su hombro  
  
—Disculpa— Dijo una vez que el ayudante se volteó a encararlo— He estado buscando un libro, pero no logro encontrarlo.  
  
—Ah sí, movimos unos libros al almacén hace unos días mientras reordenamos las secciones. Es probable que se encuentre ahí. — Dijo, y apuntó hacía una puerta en el fondo del edificio— Puede entrar ahí y verá una puerta corrediza, ahí es donde los tenemos.  
  
—Sí, muchas gracias— Le agradeció Hiroki  
  
—De nada  
  
Hiroki se volteó y se encaminó a la puerta. A medida que avanzaba, sin embargo, podía notar un olor extraño…un olor muy poco agradable, ahora que lo pensaba.  
  
Al entrar tras la puerta, distinguió enseguida la puerta corrediza, y también notó como el olor se intensificó tanto que Hiroki tuvo que taparse la nariz con su mano  
  
—Será mejor que no guarden cadáveres por aquí…— Dijo, y se acercó a abrir la puerta corrediza.  
  
Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces, pero la puerta parecía estar atorada.  
  
—Maldición— Murmuró Hiroki, y quitó su mano de su nariz para poder intentar jalar la puerta, colocándose frente a ella tirando fuerte, y pudo escuchar como esta se abría, pero de repente algo cayó encima de él, algo demasiado pesado, que lo hizo caer al suelo.  
  
El olor era insoportable ahora, lo estaba envolviendo, sentía ganas de vomitar, y cuando por fin logró quitar lo que había caído sobre él se apoyó en sus codos, aún sin poder levantarse, mareado del olor, ¿por qué demonios no se iba?  
  
Miró a su derecha, donde había empujado la cosa, y se encontró con dos ojos viéndolo fijamente, perdidos en medio de la cara pálida, cubierta de sangre seca, la boca abierta en un último grito. Probablemente lo único que logró exclamar  
  
Hiroki se congeló, y recorrió con la mirada ̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶u̶e̶r̶p̶o̶ lo que se encontraba frente a él, tirado en una posición antinatural con un brazo completamente volteado, como si alguien lo hubiera girado pensando que era la envoltura de un caramelo.  
  
El cuerpo carecía de piel, quedando solo un montón de carne, sin ningún rastro de que hubiera habido alguna vez piel cubriéndolo, rápidamente llenándose de moscas y otros insectos que seguramente se habían alimentado de él el tiempo que estuvo aquí.  
  
Y el olor. El olor era lo más asqueroso que Hiroki alguna vez había percibido. Olía a carne podrida, un olor rancio y a la vez metálico, como lo que olerías al entrar a un matadero.  
  
Hiroki se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, cubriéndola fuertemente, su respiración agitándose más y más.  
  
Quería gritar, gritar y gritar y gritar y gritar pero por más que su boca se abría no podía pronunciar nada, ningún sonido. Tampoco era capaz de quitar la vista del cuerpo, no importa lo desagradable y horrible que era la escena ante él, tenía un efecto hipnótico que lo obligaba a seguir viéndolo, aún cuando las nauseas ante tal escena aumentaban.  
  
No escuchó entrar al ayudante, pero logró captar distantemente el alarido que este dio, y de repente lo estaba encarando, y le estaba preguntando algo, pero Hiroki no podía escucharlo con claridad.  
  
Sintió como lo levantaban y lo llevaban otra vez adentro, sentándolo en una silla cercana, mientras el asistente corría a otro lado. Probablemente a buscar ayuda.  
  
Hiroki no dejó de ver el cadáver.  
  
No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó en ese estado de shock, mirada fija en ese cuerpo, sintiéndose como dentro de una burbuja, pero de repente alguien lo sacudió fuertemente, y fue como si el efecto se rompiera, y Hiroki recuperó la noción del lugar, escuchando las voces claramente, y notando los luces rojas y azules que iluminaban la biblioteca  
  
—Kamijou-sensei— Hiroki levantó la mirado, observando a un oficial frente a él, cuaderno de notas y pluma en mano— Sé que acaba de ver algo horrible, y entiendo que seguramente quiere irse a casa, pero debo tomar su declaración. — Explicó suavemente, como si Hiroki fuera un niño pequeño o un animal asustado.  
  
Hiroki asintió, tragando saliva nerviosamente.  
  
—No se preocupe, esto no tardará mucho. ¿Me podría decir su nombre y su ocupación?  
  
—Kamijou Hiroki, profesor de literatura.  
  
—Entendido, Kamijou-sensei, ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de encontrar el cuerpo?  
  
—Yo…estaba buscando un libro, pero…me dijeron que se encontraba en el almacén, así que fui a buscarlo.  
  
—¿Dónde encontró el cuerpo? — Ante esa pregunta, Hiroki se tensó, una sensación de nausea recorría su cuerpo.  
  
—En…En el almacén. Abrí la puerta y…cayó sobre mí. — Tomó aire, intentando calmarse. El oficial asintió y escribió en su libreta.  
  
—¿No logró identificar a la víctima?  
  
Hiroki negó con la cabeza. Si hablaba, estaba seguro que se pondría a llorar.  
  
—Bien, eso sería todo, Kamijou-sensei, solo necesito su número de teléfono, pero estoy seguro que eso puedo solicitarlo a la universidad— Lo miró a los ojos, y colocó una mano en su hombro. — Si necesita que llamemos a alguien para que venga por usted, podemos hacerlo  
  
Hiroki negó de nuevo con la cabeza. No haría a Nowaki venir hasta la universidad, el podía regresar a casa solo.  
  
—Bien, gracias por su ayuda, Kamijou-sensei, puede retirarse. — Dijo el oficial, alejándose de él.  
  
Hiroki se paró lentamente de la silla, y miró su reloj.  
  
Habían pasado 2 horas y media.  
  
Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, tapándose los ojos ante las incandescentes luces de la patrulla estacionada frente la biblioteca  
  
Debía llegar a casa.  
  
—Kamijou!  
  
Se volteó, y observó a Miyagi, recargado en su auto, quien al darse cuenta de que había captado la atención de Hiroki, caminó hacia él.  
  
—¿A dónde vas? ¿En serio crees que te iba dejar ir hasta tu casa solo? — Dijo en tono burlón, sonriendo. Hiroki solo se le quedó viendo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir algo ahora.  
  
Miyagi suspiró, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro.  
  
—Ven, te llevaré a casa, no estás en condiciones de estar solo.  
  
Hiroki solo asintió, y subió al auto, mirando perdidamente por la ventana, escuchando como Miyagi subía también y encendía el auto, alejándolos de la escena.  
  
—Tu novio llamó— Comentó Miyagi, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado— Sonaba preocupado, dijo que te había estado llamando varias veces y no contestabas.  
  
Si no estuviera tan cansado, Hiroki tal vez se hubiera avergonzado de todo el asunto, aunque en el fondo se sentiría feliz por la preocupación de Nowaki. Pero estaba cansado.  
  
—… ¿Qué pasó? Dijeron que encontraron un cue-  
  
—No. — Exclamó Hiroki, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, evitando el recuerdo de aquel peso muerto sobre él, envolviéndolo.  
  
Miyagi, por suerte, pareció entender el mensaje, porque cambió el tema y en su lugar comenzó a hablar de otra cosa, sin importarle que Hiroki no le estaba prestando atención. Al menos su parloteo le servía como distracción.  
  
Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Hiroki se bajó en seguida, apenas murmurando un “gracias” a Miyagi y cerró la puerta, corriendo hacia las escaleras.  
  
Necesitaba ver a Nowaki.  
  
Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, tropezando más de una vez, y buscando desenfrenadamente sus llaves al llegar frente a la puerta, abriéndola finalmente.  
  
Y ahí estaba Nowaki.  
  
Lo había estado esperando cerca de la puerta, si la expresión preocupada en su rostro indicaba algo.  
  
—Hiro-san! — Exclamó Nowaki, y Hiroki se dejó caer en sus brazos, haciendo que ambos cayeran de rodillas al suelo, Hiroki con sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Nowaki, su rostro enterrado en su cuello, respirando profundamente, sintiendo los brazos de Nowaki alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Comenzó a llorar en silencio, el peso de todo lo que había visto ese día finalmente llegando a él. Nowaki lo cargó en sus brazos sin que Hiroki protestara y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio, colocando a ambos acostados en la cama.  
  
Hiroki seguía llorando en el hombro de Nowaki, mientras este lo abrazaba y besaba suavemente su cabello.  
  
Cuando Hiroki pareció haberse calmado lo suficiente, Nowaki habló  
  
—Hiro-san…¿estás bien?  
  
Hiroki rio amargamente—¿Acaso…sueno bien? — Cuestionó, su rostro aún escondido en el hombro de Nowaki  
  
—No, pero…estaba esperando que me dijeras por qué. —Hiroki negó con la cabeza, aferrándose más a Nowaki— Hiro-san, estoy preocupado. No contestabas mis llamadas, y llegaste llorando a casa… tu camisa tiene sangre-  
  
—No es mía— Murmuró Hiroki con la voz entrecortada  
  
Hubo silencio un momento, y Hiroki levantó su cabeza para poder observar a Nowaki.  
  
Nowaki lo miró también, y simplemente asintió.  
  
—No quieres hablar de eso, ¿verdad?  
  
Hiroki negó con la cabeza  
  
Nowaki sonrió ligeramente, y se acercó para besar su frente suavemente  
  
—Hiro-san, no te preocupes…siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, no te va a pasar nada. Yo te voy a mantener a salvo, solo quédate conmigo.  
  
Hiroki asintió, manos temblando ligeramente en el cuello de Nowaki.  
  
Nowaki se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, y por un momento Hiroki pudo olvidarse de la mirada del cadáver, de sus ojos inexpresivos.  
  
Le recordaban a alguien, ahora que lo penaba.  
¿Pero a quién?  
  
Fín del capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no sé que más escribir, ayuda.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien llegó hasta el final, gracias. Esto es solo una idea rara que se me ocurrió escuchando canciones extrañas. El título es de la canción de Hozier porque sí.
> 
> La pareja egoísta necesita más fanfics, change my mind.


End file.
